


A Chance Meeting

by Linkheroz



Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Choices, Choices high school story, F/F, Falling In Love, First Love, Lesbian Character, Romance, Self-Discovery, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkheroz/pseuds/Linkheroz
Summary: This is a story about a chance meeting of 2 girls, using 2 characters from the Choices, High School Story: A Class Act books.
Relationships: Skye Crandall/Main Character (High School Story: Class Act)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at any fan fic. Please leave feedback, any feedback, i would love to able to improve.

Bailey is a 5ft, blonde, 16 year old high-schooler. Stood on a platform in a busy station, her flowery dress moving in the wind.

"I hope the train isn't late" she says to herself. "It's already a 3 hour ride home, i don't want to be late back."

Bailey had been visiting family for the weekend and was travelling home. As the train pulled in to the station, she spotted her. A redhead girl, about the same age as Bailey and a little taller because of her chunky combat boots and dressed all in black. She watches her get on the train further down. Bailey climbs aboard and heads in the direction of the red haired girl.

She spots her sitting alone, and slides into the seat behind. As the train starts to move, she speak, "Hi, I'm Bailey."

The redhead jumps, surprised at Bailey's words, removing an earphone to speak, "oh... i... Skye." She stutters back. "I'm Skye, with an E."

"Hi Skye with an E. Can i sit with you?"

"It's just Skye. You can sit there if you want. No one is stopping you." She returns to looking out of the window.

Bailey plops down next to Skye. "What are you listening to?" She asks.

"Rock music," Skye replies, looking Baileys dress up and down, "you wouldn't like it."

"I love rock music!" Baily lies, trying to keep the redheads attention, "can i listen?"

"If you must," Skye says handing over the short earphone.

The blonde leans in close, inserting the earphone, loud metallic guitar sounds soon filling her ear. Shortly followed by an angry sounding man. Trying to hide her distaste, she asks "when do you get off? I'm the penultimate stop."

"Oh... I'm the last one." She replies

"Oh we must live pretty close then, we should hang out some time!"

"Oh, sure. If you want." Skye looks over to Bailey, "i... you... you smell great." She mumbles.

"Thanks! Here," Bailey says, taking Skye's phone "text me and make sure its right!"

Skye obeys and Baileys phone almost immediately dings with a notification. "This is my stop! Thanks for a fun journey. I'll call you when I get home!" The blonde bounces away, a ball of energy.

Skye sits there, a little bewildered with what just happened, a few butterflies swimming around her stomach. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" She wonders to herself, before realising the train is pulling into her station. Almost as immediately as her boots hit the platform, her phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Skye, its Bailey. I told you I'd call you when i got home. And I am home."

"Oh, okay. I'm just on the station."

"Oh, we must live real close then! I was wondering, would you maybe want to go out next weekend? We can go see a movie? If you want."

"I... um... yes!" Skye says, little more more enthusiastically than she intended. "I... I'd love to." She stammers, butterflies filling her stomach.

"Great! I'll text you a time and where we should meet later?"

"Um... okay. Bye Bailey." She replies, hanging the phone up. "Yes!" She exclaims, jumping on the spot but unsure why she was so excited.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date between Skye and Bailey

As soon as Skye arrives home, she flings open the wardrobe wondering what she should wear on her date. "I've never been on a date," she says to herself. "I don't know what I'm supposed to wear."

After a few hours of searching online, she settles on a black dress that's nice enough to be worn on a date, but still on brand with her usual gothic style. She orders the dress, before flopping down on her bed. "Why am I so nervous?" She says to herself, already feeling nervous but not really understanding why.

***

When the weekend rolled around, Skye was home alone. Her parents out on some business trip and brother out at some football game. She had never been more grateful to be alone. She showered and put on the dress and her usual fishnets before sitting down at her mirror.

After applying her usual dark make-up, with trademark black lipstick, she started getting ready to leave. "Phone, earphones, money… do I need anything else?" She asks herself, "shit… I didn't buy shoes." 

Skye sits on the edge of her bed, contemplating what to do. Her mum would have something but she would literally be killed if she got caught. And she wasn't even sure they had the same size feet. Skye being much shorter, she assumed they wouldn't be. She lets out a heavy sigh before pulling on her usual combat boots and heading out the door for the train ride into town.

Skye quickly finds a seat somewhere alone on the train, earphones in, trying to settle her nerves. Her left leg bouncing anxiously as the train got closer to town. 

As the train pulled into the station, Skye hopped off, smoothing down her dress, butterflies really starting to take over now. Walking towards the bench her and Bailey had agree to meet at, she realised she was at least 15 minutes early. 

Skye sat down on the bench and waited, trying to subdue the feeling of wanting to be sick from nervousness. Left leg bouncing anxiously.

***

As Bailey hopped out of bed, she saw a white blur before the ball of fluff jumped on her, pushing her back down into bed.

"Biscuit!" I exclaimed, scratching behind one of his ears, "I love you too but I have to get ready for my date."

"You have a date?!" Her brother barged in, disregarding her privacy and not even knocking.

"Yes, what of it?" Bailey replied, standing up and stretching.

"You're not the type to usually have a date." Casey said, "you're more of the awkward loner type." He teased.

"Well, not anymore." She shot back, a little annoyed. "Now get out, I have to get ready."

"Fine, but mum and dad are going to be hearing about this." He laughed before leaving.

"Right, you got this Bailey. You can do this." Bailey said to herself. Taking a deep breath before working out what to wear. She settled on a blue summer dress and some simple flat black shoes, leaving her long blonde hair down to one side and some light make-up. 

Giving herself one last look in the mirror, she took a deep breath as if to steel herself before heading downstairs and out the door for the walk into town.

***

Before she knew it Bailey was rounding the corner to her rendezvous point with Skye. Her own butterflies are now making an appearance. 

She rounded the corner and immediately spotted her. She couldn't help noticing how the sunlight reflected off the redheads hair, making it look more vibrant than she remembered. 

As she approached, she could see the smaller girl looking a little uncomfortable and visibly nervous. "Hey," Bailey said as she sat down beside her.

"Shit!" Skye exclaimed, pulling her earphones out quickly. Her expression almost immediately softened as soon as she realised who was sitting next to her, "Hey Bailey."

"So… uh…" Bailey started, trying to hide the nerves in her voice. "You… you look nice."

"Oh," Skye immediately blushed, her cheeks turning the same colour as her hair. "I… thanks. Sorry." She replied, "about the boots I mean. I didn't… I didn't really have anything date-worthy but I forgot to get shoes." She quickly added, speaking quicker than she meant to.

"Don't be sorry…" Bailey said, smoothing down her own dress. "You… you look cute in them. I like it."

There was a brief, awkward silence before Bailey spoke again.

"Shall we get some lunch?" She said, her stomach almost growling on cue.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Skye replied, not really sure what else to say.

"Any place you want to go?" Bailey asked.

Skye thought for a while before her eyes lit up, "yes! Have you been to the World Buffet across town?"

"You mean the World Griddle? No, I want to."

"Let's go then!" Skye said. Suddenly, all of her nervousness were gone, replaced by excitement. She stood up, subconsciously taking Baileys hand and pulling her in the right direction. 

Bailey was caught completely off guard as the redhead grabbed her and took off. She could feel the warmth in her face as soon as their hands touched.

Skye slowed down as soon as she realised she was literally dragging the blonde along. Suddenly realising they were holding hands, she quickly let go. "Sorry."

"No…" Bailey quickly said without thinking. "It… it's nice." She said, grabbing her hand again. "So, World Griddle?" She asked.

"Oh, right." Skye replied, not realising they'd stopped. "This way."

"So… what do they serve?" Bailey asked.

"Everything!" Skye said excitedly, "it's a world buffet so they serve food from all over the world, and it's a buffet so it's all you can eat!"

"Sounds amazing, good job I'm so hungry then."

They walked for 10 minutes, still holding hands, in a more relaxed silence. Both girls were too nervous to really speak.

Before they knew it, they were inside and seated in a small booth in the corner of the room, drinks ordered and after the waiter had taken their orders, they made their way over to the buffet to collect food before making their way back to their table.

"Have you been here before?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, I love it here." Skye replied, "I come here a lot to escape my family."

"Who do you normally come with?" Bailey asked.

"Uhm… I usually come alone." Skye replied, "I don't have any friends."

"You don't?" Bailey said, surprised, "no one at all?"

"No, I don't like people."

An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they finished off their food.

"Well you have me now." Bailey said, placing her hand on Skyes knee without even thinking.

"Oh… I…" Skye stammered, blushing without really knowing what to say.

Sensing Skye was feeling a little flummoxed, she quickly changed the subject, "dessert?"

"Yes!" Skye said, quickly standing up. "You have to try the cake here. It's amazing." She said, leading Bailey over to the dessert and making a plate full of different cakes, ice cream and other sweet things before returning to the table.

***

After lunch, they sat in the local botanical gardens, after a short walk from the World Griddle.

"Skye?" Bailey started, "I uh… can I ask you something… kind of personal."

"Oh… sure." She replied.

"You don't have to answer." Bailey quickly said. After a brief pause she added, "how long have you known you were into girls?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based a lot on my own personal experiences in the past. It was as awkward as it feels.

Skye stared blankly for a few seconds before registering what Bailey had asked. "How long have I been into girls?"

Bailey broke the silence, "you don't have to answer."

"Oh, no." Skye started, "I… uh… I'm not."

You… you're not?" Bailey replied, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"I… no." Skye said, looking at the ground.

"Then why did you agree to come on a date with me?" Bailey demanded.

"I- I don't know." She said, "you seemed nice...I'm sorry."

An awkward silence hung in the air, neither girl knowing what to say or even wanting to speak. 

"I… I should go." Bailey started but Skye cut her off-

"I'm sorry Bailey. I didn't know you were gay, I didn't mean to lead you on."

"It's fine," she replied quickly, "I shouldn't have assumed. I… I'll text you or something."

Bailey stood up and left without looking back. She hardly knew Skye but this hurt and she didn't know why. "Why did I assume she was gay?" She said to herself as she walked away. She caught a glance of a dejected Skye as she turned the corner, she lingered a little before heading home.

Skye sat on the bench, unsure what she was feeling. Guilt mostly but… there was something else. Something she wouldn't understand for a while.

***

A few days had passed since The Date and Skye was at her desk, mindlessly doodling. "Why does this hurt so much?" She kept saying to herself. "I don't understand why I can't stop thinking about her."

Skye reached for her phone, hovering over Bailey's name. They hadn't spoken since the date but needed to speak to Bailey. "I need to clear the air, at least." She pressed dial, her stomach full of the same butterflies she had when she was waiting for the blonde just a few days prior.

Bailey jumped as her phone rang. She picked it up looking at the name, "Skye." She hesitated for a second before answering, "Hey."

"Hey Bailey, I… I don't really know what to say other than I'm sorry." She started, she hadn't thought about what she was going to say.

"It's… okay." She replied, "I shouldn't have assumed."

"I… thank you Bailey. I guess I didn't think about it. I mean, I've never been on a date before and…" she sighed, "I really messed this up didn't I?"

"No…" Bailey replied, feeling sorry for her. "I like you Skye but we can still be friends you know."

"I'd like that, I think." Skye said, "Why did I say that? I'm a loner."

"What about a movie at the weekend?" Bailey asked.

"Oh… yeah," Skye said, snapping out of her own thoughts.

"Meet me at the same place at 2pm?"

"Yeah…" Skye replied, smiling for the first time since the date. "Thank you Bailey."

***

The weekend arrived and Skye was waiting in the same spot as before getting there first again. "Why am I so nervous? I've met friends before. But this feels… different."

Her train of thought was interrupted when she spotted Bailey walking over, blonde hair flowing in the wind, Skye couldn't help but feel excited as she approached. 

"You have a beautiful smile you know." Bailey said as she sat down next to the redhead.

"I… what?" Skye said, blushing. Never having received a compliment before, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Shall we go?" Bailey said quickly, "I want to see the new Marvel film."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Skye said, standing and walking with Bailey. "Thank you for not hating me."

"Why would I hate you?" Bailey asked, a little confused.

"Well, I lead you on, despite be not being gay but I didn't mean to, I knew it was a date, I don't know why I agreed but…"

"Skye," Bailey interrupted, "it's fine. Honestly. I shouldn't have assumed you were. It's just… you drew me in. I thought you liked me."

"I do like you!" Skye quickly said.

"But not like I do… and that's okay."

An awkward silence fell as they kept walking towards the theatre. "Do I like her?" Skye kept asking herself. She'd had friends in the past but nothing felt like this did. It felt… different but she didn't know why.

"Tickets are on me." Bailey said as she went to buy tickets before Skye could protest. 

As Bailey returned, she spotted Skye with popcorn and drinks, "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I'm sorry if I'm wrong."

"I like all popcorn so thanks." Bailey replied, taking one of the drinks. "Screen 2, upstairs, let's go."

As they entered the room, the profile adverts had already started. Skye let out the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, "no more awkward small talk."

As the movie started, Skye realised she couldn't concentrate. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" She looked over at the blonde, the light from the film flickering off her delicate features, concentrating 100% on the film, and Skye couldn’t help but smile. There's just something about her.

"Okay, concentrate. She'll probably want to talk about this afterwards." She said to herself, turning back to the screen and reaching for popcorn.

Skye blushed as she realised she had grabbed Bailey's hand in the popcorn. "Oh, sorry." She said, her heart skipping a beat but not letting go immediately. 

"No, it's fine." Bailey replied, moving her own hand out of the way.

As they left the theatre, the silence was uncomfortable between the 2 girls again. They walked for a while before either of them spoke.

"I'm sorry Bailey." Skye finally said.

"For…?" Bailey asked.

"Everything." She replied. "I keep messing this up. You're different Bailey. You're kind and sweet and… and I want to be friends with you even though I prefer being alone and I don't know why."

"It's okay Skye. I was the same when I was… working things out." Bailey said.

"Working things out? What does she mean?" She said to herself, feeling more and more confused as time passed.


	4. Bailey's House

Skye found herself standing outside Bailey's house, as soon as the 2 girls realised how close they live, they had exchanged addresses. It was around 10pm and very dark, the clouds and raining blocking out the moonlight. The faint glow of Skyes phone highlighting her delicate features as she hit dial.

"Hi Skye, why are you calling so late?"

"Hi Bailey." Skye said, trying to hide how she'd been crying not a 1minute before. "I… I need somewhere to stay."

"I'll have to ask my parents but I don't think it'll be a problem."

Skye heard Bailey asking her parents in the background before speaking again. "They said it's fine, how long will you be?"

"I'm… already here."

"Wait what? But it's pouring with rain!" 

Skye heard shuffling on the phone before she saw the front down open, light from the house pouring out across the grass.

"Get in here!" Bailey beckoned her inside, "you must be freezing!"

Skye did as instructed and shuffled towards the house and over the threshold.

"How long have you been out there?"

"Oh… I don't know. 20 minutes I think. I wasn't sure if I would be welcome."

"Don't be silly! We're not going to leave you with nowhere to stay!"

Suddenly, Skye heard another voice, very similar to Baileys, "any friend of Bailey is welcome here." The voice said.

Skye looked up to see an older, smiling woman approaching. 

"You must be Skye. Bailey has told us a lot about you. My names Rita, I'm Bailey and Casey's mom."

"Casey?" Skye asked, not having heard the name before.

"My twin brother." Bailey quickly added. "Come on, let's get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry."

Bailey led the bewildered Skye upstairs and into the bathroom before disappearing and returning with towels and fresh clothes. 

"I'm sorry they're not black." She said, handing over the pale pink fluffy pyjamas, "but I like pink." She smiled warmly.

There was something about Bailey's smile that Skye just couldn't say no to. Taking the things she went to close the door. 

"If you pass me your wet clothes I'll try and get them dried for you."

"Oh, thanks." Skye replied, struggling out of her wet clothes as they clung to her, refusing to let go and passing them through a crack in the door.

"Use whatever you want to to clean up and come find me downstairs when you're finished." She smiled again before turning on her heel and walking away, a slight spring in her step.

"So that's Skye huh?" Her brother said, leaning on his bedroom door frame.

"Yes, what's your point?" Bailey snapped.

"Nothing. I see why you like her though."

"Shut up!" Bailey hissed back, blushing a little. "She's… not gay… well, she thinks she isn't."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll soon turn her." He teased, making vampire faces at her.

"Keep your voice down!" She quickly replied, "it's not like that, and you better not say anything!"

"Fine, fine." He conceded, "lucky for you I'm at football practice with mom and dad tomorrow so you'll have the place to yourselves. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He smirked as he disappeared back into his bedroom.

***

Skye came downstairs, feeling a little uncomfortable in pink to find Bailey in similarly colours clothes watching TV. 

"Hey," she said, her eyes brightening as Skye entered the room.

"Your mom said I could use the hair dryer in your room. I hope that was okay."

"Of course. Come sit with us, me and Biscuit were just catching up on this week's AME."

Skye, for the first time noticed the white fluffy mass that was curled up asleep next to Bailey. As soon as he heard his name, he sat bolt upright. Skye made her way over to him to scratch behind his ears.

"I think he likes you." Bailey smiled, "come sit. We can watch anything you want."

Skye sat down next to Bailey, not really sure how to act. She'd never been free to choose anything for herself before. 

"I… uh… i like horror movies."

"You'll have to put up with me jumping then." Bailey said, switching over to the horror channel. "I'm not a massive fan."

"That's fine." Skye said, feeling herself smile for the first time all night. 

After a few minutes, Bailey decided she needed to ask.

"Um… how come you needed somewhere to stay? You don't have to tell me."

"Oh… well I was curious about how my mom would react if I told her I was gay."

Bailey choked a little as she spoke, "wh- what did she say?" 

"She… she said she'd disown me and threw me out for even asking. I told her I wasn't but she wouldn't listen. You were the only person I could think of to go to. I'm sorry to be a problem."

"You're not a problem at all." Bailey quickly replied, "I love spending time with you. I'm sorry about your mom though. Mine are luckily accepting so they didn't really care."

"You're lucky. My parents resent me." Skye sighed.

"Well you'll always be welcome here Skye."

"Thank you."

They settled down into a comfortable silence together, watching the movie. Skye found herself glancing over at Bailey, the soft light of the TV highlighting her features. Giggling to herself a little everything the blonde jumped at the film.

"Bailey…" Skye started, "how… how did you know you were into girls?"

"Oh, I guess I kind of always knew. I just never found boys attractive like I was expected to." She explained, "I asked my friend and we talked it out. I realised I wasn't into boys because I was into girls, I just hadn't realised it."

"Is that what's happening to me?" Skye asked herself. "I'm sorry to pry."

"No, it's fine. Bottling things up and keeping things to yourself isn't a good idea."

Their attention quickly turned back to the TV as some action started. As the character on the TV was brutally murdered, Bailey felt herself clinging onto Skye’s arm and hiding herself in her shoulder.

Skye felt herself enjoying the closeness of the other girl. She could smell her cherry shampoo, the smell a little intoxicating. 

***

Skye woke up with a start. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep but it took her a few seconds to remember she was in Bailey's living room and a few more to realise Bailey was asleep on her chest. For the first time in a long time, Skye felt content, and comfortable. "This feels right." She said to herself before falling back asleep.


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooking breakfast the morning after

Skye awoke the next morning to the sun streaming through the blinds. She sat up, looking around, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. "Where's Bailey?" She said to herself before hearing the shower upstairs. 

All of a sudden there was a white blur and before she knew it, Biscuit had left up into her lap. Clearly after some attention.

"Hi boy." She said, scratching behind his ears. "Maybe you could help me work out my feelings."

Biscuit looked at her, tilting his head at her.

"Hmm, maybe not." Skye chuckled to herself, "I guess I'll have to work out if I like Bailey on my own."

"Morning Skye. Were you talking to yourself?" Bailey said as she walked into the room, wrapped in just her towel.

Skye couldn't help but stare as she came and sat down beside her. "Wow."

"Are you okay Skye? You're staring."

"I… what?" Skye stuttered as she snapped back into the present. "Yeah, better than I've been for a while. I think." She could help but smile as she spoke.

"You have a really beautiful smile you know. I wish you'd smile more often."

Skye instantly felt her cheeks burn as red as her hair. "What's for breakfast?" She said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, erm we have anything you could think of. What do you normally have?"

"Whatever my mom forced the cook to make for her. I usually get the leftovers."

"Well, we can have a fry up if you want. We have bacon and everything."

"Sure. You'll have to show me how though. I don't know how." Skye said.

"Never? At all?"

Skye let out a sigh, "no, mom never let me anywhere near the kitchen incase I broke anything."

"Well I can show you. I don't think you'll break anything." She smiled at Skye in a way that Skye knew she'd never be able to say no to. "Let me just change first."

Bailey quickly returned in pyjamas and beckoned Skye into the kitchen. She busied herself getting pots and pan, plates and utensils out of the various cupboards and draws. 

"Can you grab the milk, eggs, sausages and bacon from the fridge please?"

"Sure." Skye said, turning to the fridge and rummaging around until she found everything she needed. "Not what?"

"Scrambled eggs. We need to crack 2 eggs into this jug and add milk, then whisk. Like this." Bailey said as she cracked an egg with practiced ease. "You do the other one."

"Um… okay." Skye said, taking one of the eggs and tapping it a bit too lightly on the jug, before trying a bit harder and smashing the egg. "Oops, sorry!"

Bailey giggled, "don't worry. We've all been there." She said, grabbing paper towels and cleaning up the mess. "Try again, but not so hard."

Skye took another egg, this time cracking it perfectly into the jug. 

"Great job!" Bailey praised her, "now we add milk and whisk." She said, adding the milk and passing Skye a fork. "Start whisking while I start on the bacon."

Skye took the fork and started mixing. Watching Bailey move around the kitchen like she'd done it a million times before. 

After a few minutes, Skye felt she was getting the hang of cooking and before she knew it, breakfast was ready. It was served up and they sat down to eat.

"Thank you Bailey. For last night, for breakfast, for the pink pyjamas." 

"It's okay Skye. I wasn't exactly going to leave you out in the rain with nowhere to go. Besides, I like being with you." She smiled sincerely.

Skye felt herself blushing again. Bailey just had this way of making Skye feel at ease, like she could be herself without hiding anything. "Is this what feeling accepted feels like?"

Skye returned to eating, a comfortable silence falling over them, save for the clinking of knives and forks on plates and the occasional whine from Biscuit begging for food.

"That was delicious, thank you."

"You helped, I can't take all the credit," Bailey replied. "Besides, you need to help me wash up now."

"Oh, sure. Just tell me what to do."

"Here, you dry, I'll wash." Bailey said, filling the sink with water and passing Skye a towel. "Just stack them on the side and I'll put them away when we're finished."

Before long, they had both settled into a rhythm and they were soon finished. "I don't understand why my parents don't do this themselves. It's easy."

"I'm not sure either. I quite enjoy cooking." Bailey said, standing up after putting the last of the plates away and turning to face Skye.

They stood close together, closer than Skye had realised, "she's amazing, perfect even." She found herself thinking as she looked into Bailey's green eyes.

Bailey was looking back, neither girl felt uncomfortable. Bailey placed a hand on Skye's cheek as they both leaned in, lips getting closer, until they were nearly touching…

"Hi Bailey! We're home!" The voice of Bailey's mom rang out through the house as the front door burst open. 

Both Skye and Bailey sprang apart as Bailey's family entered the house. "Hi mom, we're in the kitchen."

Skye tried to hide the blushing that was all over her cheeks as what she assumed was Bailey's dad and brother entered the room.

"Dad, Casey, this is Skye."

"Oh, this is your girlfriend then?" Casey immediately teased.

"Casey!" Her dad chimed in, "nice to meet you Skye."

"We should get dressed, come on Skye." Bailey said, dragging her from the room and up to her bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	6. Happy Ending

"I'm sorry about them. Especially Casey." Bailey said, turning to Skye. "We can hide out here if you want, you don't have to face them."

"Thanks, I'm not really a people person." Skye replied, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "And I'm a little embarrassed being seen in this." She gestured down at the pink fluffy pyjamas she was still in.

"Oh, yeah, I meant to tell, you, your clothes are still wet. You're more than welcome to take something of mine so you can get home. I'm sure I have something more your style in here." She said, opening her wardrobe, "you can sit down."

"Oh, thanks." Skye said, perching on the edge of Bailey bed. 

Skye found herself staring at Bailey again as she was rummaging through her clothes. "Why can't I get you out of my head? Why do I find you so attractive? Why do I want to kiss you so badly?" Her attention was snapped back to the present as Bailey stood back up.

"Found it!" She said, triumphantly holding up a pair of short shorts and a black shirt with a skull on it. "I knew I had these somewhere. I haven't worn them in years but they should fit you." She smiled.

"Oh… thanks." Skye wasn't really sure what to say, lost in her own thoughts and confusion. Replaying the almost kiss back in her head over and over. "What… how… erm… what's kissing a girl like?" She blurted out.

"Not much different than kissing a guy, but girls generally smell better."

"You… you've kissed guys too?" Skye asked, a little surprised.

"Well yeah, I didn't know I was always gay. I'd been on dates with guys and kissed them."

"I… I've never kissed anyone." Skye admitted, looking at the floor as she spoke.

"That's okay you know." Bailey said, placing her hand under Skye's chin, forcing her to look up. "You'll have your first kiss one day and it'll be worth the wait. You're an amazing girl Skye and you deserve it."

"Do it. Do it. Do it." Skye said over and over inside her head as she looked deep into Bailey's green eyes. "You like her, kiss her." "But I'm not gay." "Am I?"

Bailey was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door, "come in, " Bailey said, looking away from Skye and towards the door.

"Hi girls." Her mom said as she walked in holding a tray of drinks. "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks mom." Bailey said, taking the drinks and placing them on her desk. 

"Are you staying for lunch Skye?"

"Oh… I uh…" she stammered a little, being caught a little off guard and distracted by her own thoughts. "Probably not, I should head home soon."

"No problem dear. You're always welcome to stay if you want to." She said, as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" Bailey turned to Skye, "you seem a little distracted."

"Oh… I'm just thinking about what my mom said last night." She said, "if I told her I was gay I mean."

"Don't worry about her. You should always be true to yourself Skye. No matter what that looks like." Bailey stepped closer to the redhead, taking both of her hands in her own. "And if she kicks you out, you can stay here. I think Biscuit would enjoy it as well as me."

Skye felt herself blushing again, once again she found herself looking into Bailey's eyes. There was just something about this girl that drew her in, like she couldn't say no to her. 

Before she knew it, nothing else existed around her but Bailey in front of her. Her soft hands holding her own. The silence of the house. The smell of Bailey's perfume.

The distance between them closed, their lips meeting in a tender kiss. When they pulled apart, Bailey felt the sudden urge to apologise, "Skye… I'm so-"

Skye cut her off with another kiss, firmer than before but equally as tender. "No Bailey," she said when she pulled away, "I like you."

"I like you too Skye," she replied, resting her forehead against hers.

"You were right though." Skye starts giggling, "you smell better than any guy I've ever met."

Bailey started giggling too, easing the tension in the room quickly. They both sat on the edge of her bed before Bailey stood up again. 

"We should get dressed and take you home." Bailey saw the worried look in Skye's eyes as she mentioned home. "Don't worry about your family. You don't have to tell them anything yet. Especially if you're not sure if you're gay yet. And you'll always be welcome here."

She passed Skye the clothes she picked out with some underwear and instructed her to dress in the bathroom. While she pulled on a pair of her own shorts and a comfortable oversized shirt.

***

They headed out into the cool summer morning and headed back towards Skye's house. Bailey had insisted on walking her home, the same way her mom had insisted on washing her wet clothes from the night before.

Skye grabbed Bailey's hand as they walked in a comfortable silence. "Thank you Bailey."

"What for?" She asked, a little puzzled, "I was never going to leave you with nowhere to go."

"Not for that." She replied, trying to find the words. "For… helping me find who I am. For showing me it's okay to be myself. Whatever that may be."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help. It doesn't sound like you have the most supportive family."

"Not even a little. They've always resented me. Dad wanted another boy so he's never liked me. Even less when I grew out of my tomboy phase."

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you. Whether we stay friends or become more. I think you're special Skye and I want you in my life."

The two girls stopped around the corner from Skye's house.

"If they kick you out again, come to us. You are always welcome."

"Thank you Bailey. And for the record, you mean a lot to me too." 

Skye leaned in and kissed Bailey once before turning and heading home, excited for what lay ahead.


End file.
